The present invention relates to a panel assembly for an automotive vehicle and, more particularly, to a panel assembly having an integrated stop signal which indicates braking of the vehicle.
In a typical vehicle, an upper stop light is generally centrally located near and separate from the rear window of the vehicle. The upper stop light generally includes a box containing a light bulb with a red filter (lens) facing rearwardly. The box is mounted on the rear shelf of the vehicle next to the rear window and at the base of the rear window. Such construction requires many parts which increases the manufacturing cost and assembly time of the stop light.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a panel assembly having an integrated stop signal reducing the number of parts and thus the manufacturing costs and assembly time of the rear window and stop light combination.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a panel assembly for an automotive vehicle which has a transparent panel having opposing first and second surfaces. A portion of the first surface includes refractive structure integral with the panel. At least one light source is positioned at an edge of the panel for introducing light into the panel. The refractive structure reflects light from the light source out through a portion of the second surface. A film laminate is positioned generally opposite the refractive structure. When the light source is operatively connected to a vehicle braking system and the film laminate is red, the panel assembly will indicate a braking condition.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided method of producing a panel assembly for a vehicle. The method comprises the steps of:
molding a transparent panel to have opposing first and second surfaces such that a refractive structure is defined in a portion of the first surface during molding;
providing a film laminate on a portion of the second surface so as to generally oppose the refractive structure; and
orienting at least one light source along an edge of the panel such that light emitted therefrom may be reflected by the refractive structure and passed through the film laminate.